Sex, Love, And babies
by MistressSara
Summary: CarrieBig story. My first one, R&R, be kind.
1. Default Chapter

Sex and the City Fanfiction Mistress Sara, The Dominatrix of Fun!  
  
OMG! I almost forgot the disclaimer, silly me, duh I don't own anything in this story. The general idea isn't even mine, I got it after watching the episode with the baby shower and such. Any who, I don't own anything that's it. Enjoy  
3--MistressSara  
  
Carrie walked down the side walk, she so wanted to reach for the carton of ciggs in her purse but something stopped her. That little thing in her head that kept telling her that her period was late and might be pregnant. She remained unsure of two things, taking the test and telling Mr. Big. There was no doubt that she would be thrilled to have Big's child, however telling him would be another issue. Finally she decided that she would buy a pregnancy test and head over to Big's apartment, this was something that she didn't want to do alone. Waiting for Big to come to the door was torture, but it finally opened to reveal that sexy, intelligent man that she loved so dearly.  
"Hey Kid." He said, pulling her into a kiss. She wasn't sure if it was the fear or him saying kid, but she just started to cry right there in his arms. "What's wrong?" he asked, holding her at arm length.  
"I'm late." She said quietly.  
"Late for what?" he asked, closing the door and leading her to the couch.  
"I'm late... late. Like my... my p- period." Carrie finally got out. Big didn't know how to respond, being a father, being the father of Carrie's child. It was almost to most to much to take in.  
"Did, uh, Did you take a test yet?" He asked.  
"Not yet, I've been carrying one around in my purse. But I've been to scared to find out..." her last few words got softer as her sentence came to an end.  
"When are you going to take it?" He asked, sitting down next to her on the couch.  
"I... uh... now. I've got to know." She said, wiping tears from her face.  
"Do you need help?" He asked, as she stood up and dug through her purse for the test. (Author's Note: I know that those pregnancy tests are just peeing on a stick, but I figure hey, he'd offer)  
"No, I'll be right back." Carrie said walking to the bathroom. She shortly returned, "A few minutes." She said, knowing that he was going to ask how long it would take. They sat in complete silence, until there was a small ding from the timer that came with the test. Carrie stood up and head towards the bathroom, she was terrified that she would have to find out by herself, however Big stood and followed her to the bathroom.  
"So?" He asked, as she held the test in her hand.  
"Negative." Carrie said relieved.  
"Are you happy about that?" Big asked.  
"Yes." She said, then noticing his look of almost hurt. "And no. I would love to have your child but I don't think that I'm ready to have children." Carrie said, hoping that Big would still want to sleep with her and love her.  
"I love you Carrie." He said, pulling her into a hug.  
"I love you too Big." She replied, starting to cry.  
"Don't cry babe." He calmed her, running a hand down her back.  
"Make love to me." She whispered to him, he lifted her up into his arms and carried her to his bed. He laid her gently on the bed and began to make love to her with tenderness and care. "Oh G-d Big!" Carrie barely got out as he brought her to her third climax.  
"Oh Carrie!" he groaned, then collapsing with her. Big rolled over and relaxed. Both were panting for air, Big held her tightly in his arms. They just lied there for half an hour. Carrie finally moved to grab a cigarette, they shared a cigg like usual. "Carrie, I want to ask you something."  
  
HaHaHa!! Cliff Hanger, what will Big (I love him!!!) ask Carrie? Find out in chapter two! Which is yet to be written, but be kind Read and Review! 


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
"Carrie, what would you say if I asked you to stay here with me?" Big asked, brushing some of her wild curls out of her eyes.  
"I would say that I'm not going home for a while." Carrie grinned; she was content to just lie there with Big.  
"That's not exactly what I meant. I mean, why don't you not go home, why not let here be your home?" Big asked. Carrie had to remind herself to breathe, after a year of dating Big was asking her to move in with him.  
"I would like that." Carrie said, looking up at him and smiling. "Of course you know that would mean that you'd have to give me a key."  
"I know. I... I love you Carrie." He said, pulling her into a kiss.  
"I love you too." Carrie replied, kissing him yet again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The coffee shop later that day.  
  
"I've got news." Carrie exclaimed sitting down with her friends.  
"What?" Charolette asked, excitedly.  
"Big and I are going to live together."  
"Is that all?" Miranda asked, sipping her coffee.  
"What do you mean is that all? We're talking about Big here. Remember the man I had broken up with because he wouldn't say that he loved me and then again when he wouldn't commit. This is a huge deal for us." Carrie said.  
"Sweetie you've been dating him for a year and he just now asked you to move in?" Samantha said in her little way, she was never one to judge; but every once and a while she would have a tone in her voice that judged every thing you did. "I mean, weren't you expecting a little more?"  
"Will you three listen to me? I love Big and he loves me. Someday Big will be ready for marriage, until then I'm happy to just be with him and now I'm going to be living with him. This is a good thing." Carrie said heatedly. Her three friends sat in silence. "I have to go, I've got to start packing."  
And with that Carrie stood and left. "I think she's making a mistake." Miranda commented.  
"Why? If they are in love how could she be making a mistake?" Charolette asked.  
"He cheats in relationships. I just don't want to see Carrie hurt." Miranda replied.  
"He cheated with Carrie though." Samantha inserted into the conversation. "Now, you and I might not like Big that much." Samantha said, to Miranda. "But when was the last time you've seen Carrie this happy? I say we just support her, no matter what happens." Miranda and Charolette agreed and then the three of them went their separate ways for the day.  
  
That's all for this chapter. Thanks everyone, I appreciate the two reviews I got. Note to Meredith: When out of money for a tip at a Chinese buffet, just write a friendly note on a napkin!! Heh heh 


End file.
